


Feels Like Home

by shesagoodgirl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton and Calum just mentioned, M/M, but here i am now, theres a bit of a panic warning, written and uploaded to tumblr originally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesagoodgirl/pseuds/shesagoodgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's always had a bit of trouble with crowds and they only grow larger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Home

It wasn't that big crowds had scared Michael, they were just suffocating. He knew it was something needed to pass quickly, it was only going to intensify, but being the main objective in a sea of a hundred people was weird? odd? unusual?

Terrifying, when he thought about it. To have hundreds of thousands of people wanting to be around you was terrifying.

His only thoughts were plans to get through the mass of fans as quickly as possible. He believed the other three were probably thinking the same thing as his eyes gazed over them.

Michael's heart was beginning to race, his palms gathering dampness to them, his mind clouded and all previous plans gone as the van crawled to a halt. All Michael could see was the bobbing of heads and unrecognizable faces as they gathered closer to the van.

All Luke could see was the worry in Michael's face, the slight sheen of anxiety sweat coating Michael's somehow now paler face, and the protruding vein along his neck as he strained to breathe normally. 

Luke wanted to touch him, bring Michael back into reality as safely and surely as he could. He knew Michael, too well in fact, to know he wouldn't be back to normalcy until the next day if this went to the extreme. 

Luke brought his hand softly up to Michael's arm, testing the waters as to not frighten him with a greater touch.

Michael's head flew in panic towards the source of the touch, staring at the spot where Luke's hand rest upon his arm. A slight sense of relief found its way into Michael's panic-stricken mind.

His shoulders were the first to relax, slowly, as Luke stroked his arm, the warm almost tingly sensation working on pulling him back into real time. Luke took the opportunity to move his hand up to Michael's soft, round cheek, holding Michael's head as he stared into his eyes and scooted closer to lowly speak, "You're here, you're fine. I'll be right next to you."

Michael's eye's closed as he let the younger boy calm him, relishing in his warmer, cinnamon-y breath hitting and fanning his face. Michael nodded, murmuring back a _thank you_ , the only thing he could do while Luke's hardened thumb grazed tenderly across his cheek.

The van door was opened up by the driver, the panic quickly returning to Michael's body. Ashton jumped out first, being stopped almost instantly to take photos, Calum followed suit, staying close behind Ashton. 

Luke glanced over at Michael. "Hey," he spoke like he was talking to a skittery forest animal (which Michael was starting to resemble), "Hey, Mikey, I'm right here, okay?" Michael nodded his head. "I'll go first and you jump out right behind me." Another nod. 

Luke was moving out of the van sooner than Michael had anticipated. His heart was beginning to race again, his ears buzzing but not from the screaming fans. He shook as he grabbed his travel bag, knees wobbling as he stood. He felt like he was falling out of the van, Luke next to him to steady him with a look of reassurance. 

Luke forwarded their small journey even though Michael wanted to protest due to his head spinning. He stopped for some fans, taking a picture with them again wanting to protest because of his state. 

Before he knew it, he was right next to the doors, Luke's arm around his shoulder congratulating him for facing his fear. He grabbed Luke tightly to hug him appreciatively, repetitive _thank you_ 's falling from his no longer trembling lips. 

As they pulled away, Michael's quivering fingers decided to lace into Luke's. Luke accepted, making no fuss, it's what Michael needed at the moment to calm the adrenaline.

They walked through the airport hands still interwoven, looking for Calum and Ashton. The two found the other pair at a cafe, drinking some steaming substance they had bought during the wait. 

Michael sat down, away from the other half, bringing Luke into a chair close as possible to him, never untangling their fingers. 

Worried, Luke kept checking if Michael was safe, unharmed, no longer anxiety ridden as before. Michael nodded his head in response, playing around with the ring on Luke's finger and mindlessly examining the rest. 

By the time their plane was called, Michael's system was back in balance, he was laughing at Luke's jokes and teasing him for being a fool. Their hands stayed together the whole time, it felt natural for them both, like the homes they were so far away from. 

They rose up, gathering the bags in their free hands when Michael decidedly brought Luke's palm to his face. "Thank you, so so much, Luke," he genuinely beamed at the blonde one. Luke's eyes closed, he wanted to object with a head shake, that it was what anyone was supposed to do.

Michael didn't have any of it, moving the palm of Luke's hand to his mouth and gingerly kissing it, mumbling a last, "No, thank you," into his hand. 

Their hands came back down between them, tangling once more as they boarded the plane, to stay in that very position the short duration of the flight while they slept in the comfort of their makeshift home.


End file.
